Trans-Metropolitan Subway
The Trans-Metropolitan Subway, also known as TransMetro, is a public subway transport system serving the metropolitan area of the Emerald City, including the city itself. Opened on June 18, 1996, as part of the 1990 modernization plan for the Emerald City, it has since added plans for new lines to its expansion plans, reaching 8 operational lines when the TransMetro Nordica Plaza line (identified by a shade of yellow) opened in 2016. Originally conceived as 'simply a system of two lines' (the purple-identified TransMetro City line and the orange-identified TransMetro Jubilee line), its ridership levels between 1997 and 2015 were slightly above expected, resulting in 62.6% of the 1996 population estimate for the Emerald City riding the system, which changed to 91.1% of the actual population in 2017 for the same city for 2018. Lines As of June 18, 2016, the following lines are in operation as part of the Trans-Metropolitan Subway: Future lines Rolling stock As of May 1, 2019, the current rolling stock of the Trans-Metropolitan Subway consists of 35 Metro560 subway trains (which entered into service between 1996 and 2003), 23 Metro705 trains (which entered into service between 2005 and 2012), and 16 Metro820 trains (which entered into service from 2017 to March 2019). 30 Metro935 trains are set to enter into service between early 2020 and late 2023, replacing the Metro560 trains in the system. All stations have been built with platform space for 20-car trains since the 1990s. The following models are currently in service under stringent safety regulations imposed by the Matthewish government: Accessibility All stations in the Trans-Metropolitan Subway are designed to be accessible by people with disabilities, elderly travelers and women with strollers, due to the fact that the system was first built after 1978, the year the Citizens with Disabilities Act went into effect. Each line uses elevators manufactured by different manufacturers: the first 2 lines to be built use elevators manufactured by Peppaland-based Emerson Technologies, whilst all lines built after the year 2000 use those from the local manufacturer Everglade Corporation (excluding the Connexant Line, which uses elevators from Suzylands-based Saarinen Elevators). Fare system The Trans-Metropolitan Subway uses a contactless fare system throughout all stations, a practice that started in August 2014 as a test conducted at the Jubilee Park station. Stored-value cards have been present throughout the system since its opening in 1996, despite the fact that magnetic cards were used first before all stations became compatible with contactless cards on June 18, 2017. The system uses the TransCard as its brand for self-produced contactless cards, albeit with the fact that credit and debit cards are also accepted as payment at the fare control gates. Until 2012, all unlimited TransCard holders had to register for an account either on the respective fare card brand's website or using the new customer registration booths at the Metropolitan Subway Center. Announcements Public service announcements have been made throughout the entire subway system since 2005, the same year as the M705-200's entry into service on the Eastin Line. Due to the number of lines operated as part of the Trans-Metropolitan Subway, different announcers have been chosen for speaking public service announcements on different lines since 2006, the year the announcer was chosen for the ones on the Sudpasse Line. Security and safety Repairs and maintenance works are made every week in an effort to have the Trans-Metropolitan Subway considered as one of the safest subway systems in the Peppaverse. A security team of 50 can be seen at each station in the system, alongside 5 anti-vandalism guards. Following a vandalism incident in 1999 where an M560-200 train's livery was said by the then-controller, Walter Espinosa, to be 'obliterated' in slate-gray paint at the Latourette Plaza station on the Jubilee Line–mainly due to the fact that the alleged offenders believed the advertisements on the livery for the Matthewish State Bank were 'propaganda'–the train was taken to the Southwark depot in the borough of Bradford for paint removal. Since this incident, the number of vandalism guards has increased throughout the subway system. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Fanon